


Waxtacles

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Tentacles, Tentacletober, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: It's a tentacle-y, porny, waxy drabble.





	Waxtacles

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1: Wax Play
> 
> Tentacletober Day 1: Tentacle Cuddles
> 
> I could not for the life of me come up with a title for this, so thank you @phoenyxnova for the nonsense that I am calling this drabble haha

Michael gasped at the sharp heat of the wax against the skin of his lower back. His arms and legs tensed, flexing against the iron grip of the smooth, cool tentacles that held him in place. The tip of another teased at his hole, circling the tight ring of muscle and working its way past it to draw a groan from his lips as it stretched him relentlessly. The sting faded to a soothing, comfortable warmth as wax rolled down over Michael’s side.

“You’re doing so well for me, Darling,” Crowley crooned, pressing into Michael further, brushing against his prostate. A slithering limb caressed Michael’s chest, flicking across his taut nipple with dexterity that would have been surprising if this was the first time he’d felt it.

Biting down hard on his lower lip, Michael cried out as another stream of wax fell against his spine. His cock hung heavy between his legs, aching and leaking steadily onto the hard wooden surface of the table beneath him. “Don’t stop,” he begged, clenching around the twisting tentacle inside him. “Please don’t stop.”

Stinging heat slid down Michael’s ass cheek as Crowley tipped the candle on its side again, and he whined, pushing back into the pressure on his prostate. He was sweating and swearing, riding higher and dangling over the edge of a cliff. Michael knew Crowley wouldn’t let him fall, not until he asked for it. His voice shook and broke when he spoke again. “I need to come,” Michael choked out, breath catching on a moan. “Please, can I come?”

Slick tentacles glided over Michael, soft as the underside of a snake, and cooled his heated skin as they wrapped him tight. Crowley lifted him, pulling him back and cradling Michael against his chest.

“Come for me, love,” Crowley growled as he pressed wet kisses against Michael’s neck and shoulders. The tail of a tentacle slid down Michael’s stomach to stroke his cock and Crowley held him close as he cried out his release, painting the table in stripes of thick white.

Michael was boneless, sloppy, and smiling from ear to ear when Crowley gracefully carried him up the stairs to their bed. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep with the cocoon of his lover’s tentacles to keep him safe.


End file.
